The Twins in the Rubble
by ErzaElric23
Summary: Lucy and Michelle, are twin sisters, and it is their destiny to have a huge impact on the fate of the world. but, how can two twelve year olds do something so magnificent. when the fate of the world is in the hands of two young girls, what will they do? possible NatsuxLucy this is my first fic, so I would love to hear some constructive criticism


The Twins In The Rubble

 _Original story, sorry if it's not great yet, but this is my first time writing a story so, enjoy!_

 _prologue_

"Tag, you're it!", Hollered my sister, now running from me, her golden locks bouncing enthusiastically behind her after she had lightly tapped my shoulder.

" I'm going to catch you!" I shouted, weaving through the leaves and trees. I began to catch up with her, and I could start to feel the burning sensation in my abdomen. The distance between us had been growing farther and farther, and to my "great luck", a tree root had gotten in my way and tripped me up.

Gasping for breath, I swiftly got back up off the muddy ground, and began to run in persuit.

"You're never gonna catch up if you keep running that slow, Lucy!", she taunted, as she turned her head to look at me in amusement.

"OH YEAH?", I hollered, gasping for breath while shaking off the dirt as I ran at full speed. Slowly, the distance between us became smaller and smaller, until eventually we were only a few inches apart. I reached out my hand and gently poked her on her back.

"Tag you're it, Michelle!", I squeaked, gasping for breath, while she was dancing around without any effort.

"do you wanna take a break?", she giggled, taking notice of my struggle for breath, "you seem a little tired."

"yeah, I'm exhausted!" I panted, wiping some dirt of my shirt. "How about we just head back home, we can play tag again later." I panted, feeling the breeze blow against my now very moist skin. The little blonde paused a moment.

"Okay!", she nodded in agreement. "Maybe Mama will have dinner ready for us when we get home, cause I'm super tired too!"

"That would be amazing, I hope she's making something super good, because I'm starving!", I exclaimed wearily."

"yeah me too", agreed Michelle, "I could eat a whole horse."

As we began to ponder back through the path we had just ran through, I made sure to take note of the tree root I had previously tripped over, taking notice to avoid any other means of tripping and stumbling. I _may_ or _may not_ have a history of falling flat on my face constantly. As we were walking, to my disdain, _(and Burrahs amusement_ ), I managed to succeed in tripping over yet _another_ tree root.

"SERIOUSLY!", I hollered, while clutching my right foot in my arm, definitely scaring away all wildlife within hearing distance, "WHERE ARE ALL THESE TREE ROOTS COMING FROM?!"

"you-snicker-you can't yell like that, doofus!", Burrah gasped between breaths, you're gonna scare all the animals in the forest!" My sister was over thee in hysterics, meanwhile, I was over here almost crying like a baby.

"Yeah yeah, whatever", I grumbled, standing back up while wiping off _even more_ dirt.

"Oh don't be such a _baby_!" Michelle teased, sticking her tongue out.

"Hey, who're you calling a _baby_? I'm 12 years old stupid, so _shut up_!" I shouted angrily, sticking my tongue out right back at her

"I know that _Doofus_ , we were born on the _same day_! I was just saying that you were _acting_ like a _baby,_ so _you_ shut up!" She taunted, still walking away.

"Oh, _that_ is it!" I shouted, rushing at her, I pushed her over, and we begain tumbling around in the dirt, just I big ball of giggles. A few minutes had passed of us just rolling around. We tickled, and poked, and giggled, until we had both, _finally_ , had enough.

after a few minutes, we managed to make it back through the forest to the clearing of our home village, Takanaka. 

The village was lively, and bustling with the shouts of other children, and the merry laughter of the men at the bar. We trudged through the village, passing by some of our friends and village members, until eventually, we reached the small cottage we call home.

Before I could even open the door, I could already smell the tantalizing scent of my mother's stew. My stomach grumbled with hunger, And, as I speculated, so did my sisters.

we barged open the door, too exited to wait for momma to come open the door for us. 

"MOM is dinner ready? I'm starving!", I eagerly shouted, running over to my mother to give her a hug, "ME AND MICHELLE WERE PLAYING TAG, AND WE HAD SO MUCH FUN WHEN-" but I was abruptly halted by my Mothers obviously angry (and terrifying!) scowl.

-"now HOLD ON A MINUTE! Look at you two! Identical even when you're filthy. Why are you two covered in mud? Go clean yourselves up girls, and quickly!" Mother declared, "dinner is almost ready."

We were so busy having fun in our little giggle ball, that we had no idea how filthy we were until we looked down.

"Yes momma" we both muttered sheepishly, looking down on our once _blue_ , now _brown_ , shirts. as we headed out rooms. After a change of clothes, we were ready to eat.

"Momma, where is papa? Is he still working?" In inquired, worriedly, "shouldn't he be home by now, it's getting pretty late.

"your father should be home soon, Lucy" she answered, cheerfully, "just hurry up and eat now so two sillies can go to sleep, and get some rest.

 _"I love my mother so much!"_ I thought to myself.

"affirmative!" I giggled, shoving a spoonful of momma amazing stew straight into my mouth. It was _so good_ , I couldn't help but squeal with delight. "momma, you have to teach us how to cook this one day, it's _so_ good!" I shrieked with delight.

"Maybe one day," she giggled "but only if you're good."

After a few minutes, I slurped up all the stew, and didn't leave a trace, nor did Michelle, might I add. After we had finished practically devouring our food, Mom got up and quickly got up to put our dishes in the sink.

After dinner, momma tucked us into bed and kissed us goodnight. After giggling and whispering to Michelle for a few Hours, we finally began to doze off. _"What a great day_ ," I thought to myself. Right before I fell asleep, I noted that I smelled a sort of burnt smell. "Probably nothing.." I muttered as nodded off in sleep.

THANK YOU FOR READING! I KNOW THIS FIRST CHAPTER IS HELLA SHORT, BUT PLEASE STAY TUNED FOR LONGER CHAPTERS!


End file.
